Elfen Lied: Dinosaur Queen
by SuperSaiyanDiclonius
Summary: As the Alpha Gang's Timeship crashes in the present, Terry is also lost, along with the fire stone, landing near an orphanage in Japan where a young girl who cannot remember her name befriends him, but there's more to this girl than the horns on her head.
1. chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1: A NEW FRIEND_**

The matron closed the door after bringing her fever down, she could hear them arguing over who should care for "it", they always called her "it" or thing, or freak, monster, demon, never her name, it had been so long since she heard her name that she couldn't even remember it herself.

The arguing continued, what about the matrons who have to care for a thing no one wants, what about the other children who find it disturbing, they went on and on until the head matron pulled rank and ordered someone to do it as though she were giving a prison sentence.

The girl grimaced knowing whoever it was would take their frustration out on her.

In spite of her sickness, the need to escape, even if briefly, drove her out her bedroom window to roam freely in the empty night, with no one to judge her for her horns.

She wondered aimlessly, until she heard barking. She traced the sound to a stray pup, it was trying to be fearsome, but it seemed to be barking at nothing.

She moved closer, but suddenly, it ran away yowling in fear.

Disappointed that the pup ran away, the girl was also curious what had frightened it away, and turned her into the direction the pup had been barking.

Her curiosity was replaced with shock. There was hole in the sky, with lightning shooting out of it, and then suddenly, a flying machine came forth from it.

The machine flew as though it were out of control, it was silent, not like a plane or a helicopter, the girl doubted she would have known about it if she had been inside.

The noiseless machine flies overhead and out of sight, the girl was still staring in awe when a rustling in the tree next to her made her jump out of her skin.Branch after branch, something fell down the length of the tree until crashing to the ground, it was a rock of some kind.

The girl moved closer, then something caught her eye, a playing card of some kind was soaring in the wind, floating freely, until it landed... on the stone that fell from the tree.

A red flash light forced the child to look away for a moment, and when she looked again, an animal unlike anything she had ever seen was surveying it's surroundings, as though it were surprised to be standing there.

It was a reptile, with bright red and yellow scales and beautiful emerald green eyes, eyes that spotted the girl and began looking her over as she looked over.

"Are you alone too?" The child asked the creature, moving closer as she did.

The animal moved forward as well, smelling the air as it did, to see if the girl was friend or foe.

"It's alright..." The child said. "I won't hurt you." as she said this, the young child reached out her hand.

The reptilian creature sniffed at her hand, taking in her scent, and when determined that she was not a threat, he placed his snout in her out stretched hand.

She felt a wave of joy course through her as she, at long last, found a friend.

 ** _Author's note_** And that's how our story begins, will the child follow the same path that leads to become the murderous avenger named Lucy, or will Tomoo think twice before using a flower vase to assault a T-rex, and what of the Alpha Gang and the D-team, which side will the child choose? These questions and more... as the story continues.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2:A New_** ** _Day_** The child's life was a little brighter... but only a little.

Tomoo, the orphanage bully, continued his usual tyranny, this time he had poured milk over her school bag.

The child ignored him as best she could, she knew better than to let him know he was getting to her, it would only entice him to keep going.

She tried to walk away, but Tomoo grabbed an umbrella and tripped her, even still, she gritted her teeth and just waited for Tomoo and his friends to tire and leave when...

"TEACHER! TOMOO'S BEING MEAN AGAIN!!" Another child, a girl that the child didn't recognize, called out for the adults.

"SHIT! Come on, let's get outta here." Tomoo shouted as he and his friends fled the scene.

The child was shocked, no one had ever tried to help her before, and the girl even helped her to her feet.

"Are you okay, he didn't hurt you, did he?" The girl asked.

"N-No, I'm fine, thank you." The child replied.

The two of them cleaned the child's bag together, they never shared names, but the child didn't have a name to give anyway, so she didn't mind.

The children talked about the only thing they had to talk about...Tomoo.

"I can't believe what a jerk he is, why is he always messing with you anyway?" Even as she said it, the girl looked at the child's horns.

The child pretended not to notice and answered the question...with the real answer, not the excuse he used. "Everone here is unhappy, putting others down is just the only way they know how to cope."

That was the truth. Tomoo knew it, the child knew it, everyone knew it, but no one said it. But while the child did wish Tomoo would stop, she didn't hate him for what he did, and it wasn't nothing she couldn't handle, or anything that everyone else hadn't already done.

"Wow, I... didn't expect that answer." The girl said.

The child smiled for the first time she could remember, but an unease was about her as well, she had been going to visit her other friend when Tomoo attacked her, if she took too long, she feared he would go looking for food and may not come back, so she made a decision. "Can you keep a secret?"

She explained to her new friend what had happened a few days ago, but she didn't believe her...until she saw it.

"NO WAY! W-WHAT IS THAT THING!?" The girl shouted pointing at the large reptile.

"SHH! If you too loud, Tomoo's gonna find us, if how he treats me is an example, I don't wanna what he'd do to him." The child said as she fed the creature.

"R-right, sorry." the girl said much quieter, but still shocked at the sight of the large, flame colored reptile.

"What is it?" The girl asked, reaching out to touch it, but the creature growled warningly and she backed off.

"I-I don't know, it's some kind of lizard, that's about all I know." The child said, not wanting to ruin her first friendship by trying to convince her that a card landed on a rock and turned into a living creature.

They spent the rest their time before curfew with the creature, not a name between them, and they went to bed happy.

 ** _Author's Note_** I read your comment and already planned on making longer chapters later down the line, I'm just trying to get to that point.

As Lucy didn't name the pup I don't think she would've named Terry either, and the literal name of her "friend" is The Orphanage Girl. (Google it)

Tune in next time for Lucy's destined confrontation with Tomoo, featuring Terry. 3:)


	3. chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: A New Family_** The child ate as normal the next morning... but something was wrong, no one else was present.

It was one thing for her new friend to have things to do, but Tomoo should've been terrorizing her by now, and somehow, the fact that he wasn't unnerved her.

Suddenly there was a scream from outside, The child's unease became fear and she lept from her breakfast seat and ran outside.

Her blood froze at the sight of Tomoo and his friends surrounding the large lizard, they all had sticks and rocks, but one of Tomoo's friends was laying down on the grass, caressing his bleeding arm and being tended to by...

The child's heart sank when she saw her so called friend helping the bullies, but her main concern was protecting her friend.

"NO! STOP IT!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" The child shouted as she ran to put herself between the bullies and the creature, only to be caught by the largest of Tomoo's gang.

"Are you serious!? do you see what that thing did to my pal, no way, that monster's gonna pay." Tomoo said, his usual cruelty amplified by his anger.

"He's not a monster you jerk, he was defending himself, just leave him alone STOP!!" The child pleaded, forgetting who she was dealing with.

"Wait a minute, are you friends with that thing, yeah that makes sense, after all, you're a monster too." Tomoo's smile returned and he brought the stick in his hand to bear at his new, weaker target.

There was a loud yowl as the creature charged Tomoo, Tomoo whirled around and brought his stick down as hard as he could, but the creature caught it in his jaws, shattering it into splinters with a blood curdling crunch.

It wasn't done either, the reptile spat the splinters from its mouth and lunged again, it's deadly jaws agape.

A look of fear in his eyes, Tomoo desperately looked for something to defend himself with... and he picked up a rock.

"NO! STAY AWAY!!" Tomoo, blinded by tears as he threw the rock at the creature.

There was a bright red flash that blinded everyone in the area, when sight returned, the creature was gone.

"Huh, W-where'd it go?" the large boy that held the child down asked with a dumb look on his face.

Only one of the children present knew what had happened, and she spotted the rock Tomoo had thrown, the strange stone that had fell before, and beneath it was a card, facedown so no one could see the picture on it.

The child hadn't noticed Tomoo moving toward her until he grabbed her by her shirt collar. "Okay freak, where the hell did it go, answer me!" Tomoo shook her to let her know he was serious, but the child kept quiet.

"Tch, have it your way!" Tomoo shouted as he slugged her across the face, she grunted involuntarily as she hit the ground, but she refused to cry in spite of the pain.

"Well, you still being tight-lipped, we're going to find it eventually, so make it easy on yourself." Tomoo said.

There was a time when she was young enough to fall for that, but not anymore, Tomoo never meant it, so she would just keep quiet and wait for them to leave.

"Stop it Tomoo, leave her alone." The child was shocked to hear the traitor speak out, was she still trying to trick her?

"Are you nuts, she's protecting a monster, it's the least she deserves." Tomoo almost sounded genuine as he spoke. "Yeah!" The injured boy spoke up from where he sat.

"No, you're wrong! the only reason I brought you here is because I overheard you talking about how she doesn't have any friends, haven't I proved wrong about her?" She spoke with tears in her eyes, the child couldn't believe what she just heard, she couldn't tell if she was relieved that her friend wasn't tricking her, or outraged that she did something that stupid.

"Her "friend" is a monster too. If anything, it's a worse monster, it doesn't look remotely human." Tomoo said, his cohorts nodding in agreement.

The girl was about to argue again but... " Just forget it, they'll use any excuse they can, to get away with what they're doing, you can't prove them wrong, because they don't believe it themselves." The child had rose in an effort to put an end to the naive girl's kindhearted stupidity, it was a touching gesture, but nothing more.

"Tch, who asked you, huh!?" Tomoo snarled as he kicked the girl in the stomach.

"Hey Tomoo, what's this?" The larger boy asked, the child's blood ran cold, he had found the stone and the card underneath.

"What's what-DOOWWW!!" The child would not allow Tomoo to see it, in a desperate attempt to keep her friend safe, she tackled the bully and started pummeling him.

The larger boy pulled her up by her pink hair and threw her to the ground.

She knew she was about to get the biggest beating of her life, but if she could keep them distracted until the adults came to call them off, then she could save her friend.

Suddenly, a bright red light distracted them all. The child was the only one to recognize the light, it was the same light as the first time she met her friend, but this one was bigger... MUCH bigger.

The light faded, and in it's place stood something that even the child could confuse for a monster.

"N-no way..." Tomoo stuttered, paralyzed with fear, he recognized the beast in front of them.

"That's a... That's a..." the word wouldn't escape his lips, but one of his friends shouted it at the top of his lungs. "T-REX!!!!"

This was the dumbest thing he could have done, the towering tyrannosaurus locked eyes with the shouter, the boy he had bitten before.

He roared with rage as he recalled the attackers and grabbed the boy in his jaws, the bully screamed as he was lifted into the air, but he stopped when the t-rex jerked his head sharply, breaking his every bone with a sickening crunch.

The tyrannosaurus gulped down the limp corpse like a wet noodle, then his gaze went from the pink haired girl who now bore several bruises, to Tomoo and his larger cronie.

The T-rex advanced and the bullies scrambled, leaving the child alone, stairing in shock.

The tyrannosaurus realized that she didn't recognize him, and so he approached slowly, the girl closed her eyes, tears streaming from her face as she anticipated her death.

She opened her eyes when she fealt the creature's snout press against her forehead, she then looked into it's jade green eyes, looking sympathetic, and recognized him.

"I-it's you? h-how?" The child asked, shocked by this development.

 ** _Author's Note:_** I've been trying to finish this chapter for MONTHS but I'm in the middle of a crazy period in my life and have this story and even this website on hiatus for a awhile, maybe even a year or longer.

Sorry guys, life comes first.


End file.
